


The Fighter

by MsCongeniality



Series: What Next? [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into Kohaku's uncontrolled thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighter

Forgetting.

It had been...so easy, so much simpler to allow himself the tantalizing peace.

That had all been shattered, though. With her face came knowledge, responsibility, and understanding of what he had done.

With her face had come his freedom, the ability to accept what had happened, and perhaps even gain a measure of revenge at having been used so poorly and for so long. He'd been used for such foul purposes.

Those dark acts, committed by his hand.

Not by his will, but still by his hand.   
Those acts would continue to weigh on his soul - until he could see his way clear to revenge.

For that, he would remain strong. For that, he would face the demons within that were so much more frightening than the demons without. For that, he would tap into the strength that Chichi-ue had talked of - that he'd never believed he possessed. Perhaps in revenge he could become the fighter, the man his Chichi-ue had believed he could be. And then...

And then.

And then he would die, but he'd die a taijiya. He would die a fighter and not a demon's pawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually what I had planned for my next character, but a combination of factors have been drawing me to Kohaku's story. (A mention of interest from K Nighthawk didn't hurt either...)
> 
> As before - many, many thanks to Therhoda and Nabob for acting as betas and keeping me on track.


End file.
